


Ask Me Again

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Harry has a proposition for Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Kudos: 73





	Ask Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirty-One of my challenge and my generator gave me Drarry. 
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for a while now, so it was nice to write it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Draco and Harry had gotten together about three months into their Unofficial Eighth Year at Hogwarts. It hadn’t particularly been a surprise for anyone- including them- but, they were glad that it had happened. The sexual tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife and it was only a matter of time before one of them broke. 

And broke they had. 

It was Draco that made the first move, unsurprisingly- Harry was too skittish. They were bickering over a book in the Eighth Year Common Room, both of them unwilling to let it go, but also unwilling to share- as childish as it was. 

So, Draco had done what any Slytherin would do. He shoved Harry back against the wall behind him, pinning him there with a thigh between his legs, before capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss. Harry had softened in his grip, groaning softly into the kiss, and had allowed the book to slip from his fingers in favour of grabbing Draco’s hips to pull him closer. 

Draco had grinned and pulled away, chuckling when Harry chased his lips and had cheekily thanked Harry for the book before skipping away to his bedroom. Harry had followed him and shoved him into the room, tearing the book from his grip before throwing it to the side in favour of pressing the blond against the door, hands threaded in his hair as he pressed their mouths back together. 

From that point onwards, they’d been together, publically, neither of them particularly caring what the papers had to say about them. They were happy and that was enough- the rest of the world could shove off. 

But, then came the inevitable post-Hogwarts talk. Harry didn’t want to join the Aurors, despite everyone calling for him to do so, but he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Draco, however, knew exactly where he wanted to go- he wanted to be a Potions Master. They made the agreement to meet as frequently as they could- with Draco’s busy schedule and training, it was easier said than done. 

It was difficult at first, not seeing Draco as frequently as he did when they were at Hogwarts. He missed him dearly. They spent most lunch breaks together, but with Draco still living at home with his mother and Harry sharing a flat with Ron, there were very few places where they could have time together, to just lay with each other and simply  _ exist _ . Those moments, where they had the manor or the flat to themselves, were glorious and Harry wanted them every day. 

He wanted Draco to come home to him at night and climb into bed beside him, cuddle him close as they slept. He wanted to wake up in Draco’s arms, next to him in their own bed. He wanted to cook breakfast and dinner for him. He wanted to snuggle up on the sofa and watch cheesy muggle movies because, despite all his protests, Draco had a fascination with them. He wanted Draco’s clothes in the wardrobe beside his own. He wanted to see Draco’s fancy citrus body wash and apple-scented shampoo in the shower. He wanted everything- all day, every day. 

He’d found the perfect place. It was in London, close enough to the Ministry that Draco could walk, if he wanted to, but also far enough away that Harry didn’t feel suffocated by their presence. There was a fireplace in the living room that was connected to the floor network, so they could remain connected with their family and friends, despite the distance between them. It was small and quaint, but flashy enough that Draco, in all his extravagance, would feel right at home. It was perfect and he was fully prepared to pay the hefty price for the flat. 

He just needed to broach the subject with Draco. 

He had intended to sit him down and talk to him like a civilised adult. But, his uncontrollable mouth had run off, again, and ruined his plans. 

They were laying in Harry’s bed at his flat, curled up in each other’s arms, Harry’s head on Draco’s chest and Draco’s hands in Harry’s hair. They were bathing in the post-orgasmic glow that had settled over them and Harry’s mind was still a little fuzzy, thoughts running away from him before he had a chance to control them. 

“Move in with me?” Harry blurted, lifting a hand to trace the lines of Quidditch-toned muscles on Draco’s abdomen. 

Draco recoiled, “What?” 

Harry froze, mind catching up with what his brain had said, and he staggered away from Draco, rolling off the bed and onto his feet, pacing relentlessly at the foot of the bed. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” He whispered, tugging a hand through his hair, chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip, “Fucking  _ Godric,  _ kill me.” 

Draco watched Harry from his place reclined on the bed, he had one arm behind his head and the other at his side, tracing patterns on his hip with his index finger. The covers were pooled in his lap, shielding his lower half from Harry’s view, and, any other time, Harry would have found the sight unbelievably arousing, but his heart was in his throat and his mind was spiralling, all thoughts other than his blind panic getting pushed from his head. 

“Harry.” Draco purred, drawing the brunet’s attention to him. He smiled softly and flicked his tongue out to wet his bottom lip, watching as Harry tracked the movement with a darkened gaze.

“I’m-”

Draco cut him off by arching an eyebrow and crooking a finger at him, beckoning him to come closer, “Come here.” 

Harry swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly dry at the dark look in Draco’s eyes and the lines of seduction in his muscles. He shuffled closer and stood at the edge of the bed, head hung low in shame. 

“Look at me, love.” Draco soothed, hand reaching out for Harry’s and linking their fingers together, giving them a reassuring squeeze. Harry reluctantly lifted his head. 

Draco grinned and pulled Harry down on top of him, relishing in the surprised noise that fell from Harry’s lips. The brunet chuckled, uncharacteristically silent, and arranged himself so that he was straddling Draco’s hips. The blond smiled and tucked a hand under his chin, forcing Harry to hold his gaze. 

“Ask me again.” He breathed, a spectacular heat in his eyes that set Harry’s inside alight. 

Harry’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, jaw dropping open in surprise, and he fixed Draco with a wary look, waiting for the reassuring nod before he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, “Will you move in with me?” 

Draco grinned, bright and warm and affectionate, and relinquished his grip on Harry’s hands to cup the brunet’s face, leaning forward so that their lips brushed as he spoke, “It would be my honour.” 

“Yeah?” Harry breathed, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, struggling to keep the blinding smile from his lips. 

“Yeah.” Draco confirmed, thumb rubbing across Harry’s lip to smooth out the flesh, pulling it from between his teeth before he pulled his hand away and tugged him down into a passionate kiss. 

Harry grinned and waved his hand at the door, the lock flicking into place with a soft  _ click  _ before he made a vague gesture to strengthen the silencing charms. 

Celebrations were in order and Harry didn’t want to have to be mindful of his volume. 


End file.
